Let's Dance
by Yuisaki
Summary: In which Killua is afraid of ballrooms and dancing, Kurapika is a devious shipper, Gon is a sweet angel only sometimes, and Leorio is the final boss in disguise.


**Title:** Let's Dance

**Pairing: **Killua-Gon

**Summary: **In which Killua is afraid of ballrooms and dancing, Kurapika is a devious shipper, Gon is a sweet angel only sometimes, and Leorio is the supportive daddy bear and the final boss in disguise.

**Notes: **To my fabulous beta Brisken for putting up with my grammar mistakes and being a subconscious help for characterizing Gon (if you haven't already, check her out on ff: link is here: u/4158367/Brisken).

**Note 2: **Do not drink alcohol until you're the legal age, do not throw any number of cats, do not destroy buildings, _especially _banks, do not take any of the material in this story as advice or a guide. In fact, please do the opposite. (Throw only dogs instead, guys.)

* * *

With that said, enjoy.

"Alcohol, Gon."

Gon tilts his head, wiry black strands of hair falling to the side. "Alcohol?"

Kurapika scans the gold-trimmed invitation to a ball three weeks from now and sets it on the table with a small smile. "Yes," he says. "Alcohol. Alcohol is the way to go."

"Kurapika?" Gon asks carefully. "Are you feeling okay today? Do you have a cold or feel dizzy or anything -"

"I'm fine, Gon," Kurapika says. "I'm talking about the way to get Killua dancing during the ball."

"Killua?" Gon says. "Dancing?"

"Yes," Kurapika says. "Alcohol is the only way to get him dancing."

"But Killua isn't affected by poisons," Gon says. His confusion and alarm spikes even higher. "That won't work. And how are we going to get him to the ball anyway? He doesn't like suits or things like that."

"I know, but you forgot our chocolatey, delicious friend: ChocoRobo-kun," Kurapika says, magically producing a box from his clothes. He waves the box a little in front of Gon's amber eyes. "And you know Killua can't say no to you."

Gon scratches his head. "That won't work, either. We'll need at least three boxes of ChocoRobo-kuns for it to have any effect; and I'll need a few weeks."

Kurapika's smile grows sinister all of a sudden. "How about two weeks and Leorio?"

Gon winces. "Kurapika…"

The blond shrugs, his ruby earring dangling a little. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, Gon; and getting Killua dancing is most definitely a desperate time that calls for desperate measures. Drastic, even," Kurapika says, his gray eyes glinting under the cafe's light. "Or is it that you don't want to dance with Killua?"

"No!" Gon exclaims immediately, slamming his hands on the table and standing up quickly. His coffee nearly topples over from the force and he reaches out to steady it, his attention momentarily distracted. Sighing in relief, he retakes his seat.

When he looks up, Kurapika has a knowing smile that makes Gon flush a little and sink in his seat. Looking down at the floor, he mumbles, "But I don't want to sic Leorio on him or use drugs to get Killua dancing."

"We're not drugging Killua," Kurapika says calmly.

With a shiver of dread, Gon knows they have arrived at the shadiest part of their plan.

"No, Gon, _you're _going to take the alcohol." Kurapika casually sips his coffee. "I suggest copious amounts for maximum effect."

Gon's eyes widen and a split second later, his chair clatters to the floor.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO DRUG MYSELF EITHER! THAT'S ILLEGAL! _AND _I'M UNDERAGE!"

The cafe falls silent. More than one table turns to look at them. Kurapika sends them all a soothing smile and with a few more suspicious glances towards their table by the window, the customers of the cafe slowly start their conversations again in a quieter tone. Kurapika waves a hand in a "sit-down-before-people-look-even-more-strangely-at-us" manner and Gon complies, shooting him a dubious glance once seated.

"Calm down, Gon," Kurapika says, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "I never said you actually had to drink the alcohol."

"But -"

"In fact, that's probably the least likely thing to happen," Kurapika says and leans forward. "What I'm proposing is this…"

* * *

_YOU ARE INVITED TO THE VERY FIRST HUNTERS-ONLY BALL_

_Organizers Pariston Hill and Ging Freecss cordially invite you to share the night of the five-year anniversary of former Chairman Isaac Netero's passing_

_When: Saturday, June 21st 20XX 8 o'clock_

_RSVP: _

_Where: Sky Reach Tower, Linder Avenue, Route 287_

_Please dress formally_

* * *

Back in their motel room, Killua slides the card across the table and crosses his arms, shaking his messy silver locks. "No."

"Why not?" Gon asks, eyes bright with excitement. He reaches out to take the card himself and stabs a finger at the words '_Ging Freecss'. _"Look! Even Ging was a part of this! Why don't we go, Killua? Come on, it'll be fun!"

Killua gives Gon a skeptical look, raised eyebrows and all. "Last time you said something was fun you ended up breaking into a zoo, eating six pies, and stealing a penguin," he says, pinning Gon with a deadpanned stare. "This was only a few months ago. I can't exactly see your idea of '_fun_'changing too much since then."

Gon picks at an imaginary fluff on his white tank top. "Well, it's not like I knew that the penguin would get indigestion from bread," he mutters. "How was I supposed to know about a penguin's digestive system? That wasn't my fault."

Killua resists the urge to slam his head on the table and instead taps his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair. "_Yes, _it was. Even now, I _still _can't understand why you fed the penguin."

Gon huffs. "I just thought it would be fun, okay? And it wasn't like you hated it or anything - you were laughing when the lion tried to bite my finger."

"Yes, because it was funny, not because it was fun," says Killua disinterestedly, putting his chin in his hand. "We've had this conversation before, Gon. There is a difference."

Gon throws the invitation back on the table and sticks out his tongue at Killua. "Fine! Do whatever you want! See if I care!"

"Yeah, idiot," Killua says, picking up his slice of chocolate cake again. "You'll see when three weeks pass and we're not at the ball. Because I swear, we won't be, no matter what you do."

* * *

Killua does not have fond memories of suits.

The first time Killua wore a suit, he was five-years-old. His mother forced him into the suit to go to the funeral of a deceased no-name relative he couldn't care less about.

The second time he put on a suit, it was with fonder memories at almost thirteen in a big-ass auditorium with Gon who donned an identical tux. In the end, the Greed Island auction turned into a confrontation with two Phantom Troupe members, Milluki's fat sneering face purpled with rage, and a sad feeling of disappointment at the realization that the game was _way _out of their price range**.**

(They ended up playing anyway, but that's not the point. The point is that suits are evil creatures out for his neck.)

Now, Killua dons a suit for the third time at seventeen and is a whole foot taller than the last time he wore one. Even so, his fingers still tug insistently at his collar, his lips twisting in disgust when he sees the smooth, black tie lying on the counter.

_It's been five years and I still don't know how to tie a tie, _Killua thinks, staring at the tie in hopes it will magically vanish. He knows it won't, but he looks forlornly at it anyway for another five seconds before sighing and throwing it around his collar.

He can't exactly help not knowing how to tie a tie. Killua has never had a reason to _learn _during his early years and what with Gon dragging him around the world at least five times over the years on various adventures, he hasn't had the time nor the motivation.

His fingers fiddle with his tie for about ten more seconds before he gives up and leaves it hanging pitifully around his neck. Killua glances at the mirror, analyzing his outfit with piercing blue eyes. Everything is in order as far as he can see - his white, linen shirt is clean and crisply ironed; his pants are free of even a single speck of dust and dirt; his coat is neatly fixed and will most likely remain unbuttoned for the rest of the evening - but his tie. _Damn you, tie. _

Killua takes another look in the mirror and stares at the tie for a few moments. _Whatever, _he thinks as he turns away. _It's good enough._

Only it's _not _good enough because this is a formal ball and his damn determination won't let Killua go until he manages to tie it right. So he tries for another minute or so and is on the verge of cursing venomously when Gon's head pops into the bathroom.

"Killua, are you ready yet?"

Killua almost jumps, but he's too used to Gon's antics to do anything else besides release a short breath.

He shoots an annoyed glance at his best friend. "Jeez, Gon!" Killua goes back to adjusting his tie. "Normally, if you want to ask someone if they're ready, you ask them with the door _closed _in case they're not. You don't _look _to check for yourself. That's common courtesy. "

Gon pauses, scratching his head sheepishly and then smiles. "I forgot?"

Killua chucks a roll of toilet paper at him. "You don't forget common courtesy, you idiot!"

Gon ducks away with a laugh. His head reappears moments later, amber-gold eyes scanning over Killua's profile. After a moment, he frowns. "You're not ready. Your tie's not tied."

He bounds forward and bursts into the bathroom without warning.

Before Killua can even blink, Gon is there and invading his space like he belongs there.

His tanned, calloused hands pick up his tie gently. Either oblivious to Killua's growing flush or ignoring it, he proceeds to tie the sad piece of fabric slung around his neck. Training his eyes on Gon's hands like his life depended on it, Killua tries not to focus on his heart speeding up when Gon's fingers brush against his neck and instead watches in silent shock, eyebrows raised. Then he mumbles, "Wait a second. How do _you, _of all people,know how to tie a tie?"

"You know those women who appeared on Whale Island and asked for dates with younger boys?" Gon asks, eyebrows furrowed in focus.

"Yeah," Killua says. Not for the first time, he's reminded that Gon isn't as oblivious to everything as he seems. "So you're saying that Mito-obaa-san taught you for your… dates?"

Gon beams and nods, stepping back with a satisfied look. "Yep!"

Killua makes a face. "Well, then. Wonderful. Now do it again and teach me how to tie one."

Gon grins. "Sure, Killua." He undoes the tie with a single pull, taking one end of the tie per hand. "Watch."

Killua does exactly that.

"It's not really that hard," Gon tells him. "All you do is take this larger side and put it over the smaller one, then you cross it behind like this… cross again… over the top then through the loop, and push it up to tighten it - like this!"

Killua chokes. He grabs the tie instinctively and in moments, blue light floods the entire bathroom as his electricity flares from his head and crackles down the length of his body. "Gon," he manages to gasp, "let go!"

"Ah, sorry!" Gon loosens the tie immediately and flails a little despite himself. "Not that tight normally, but I can't really tell. Sorry, Killua!"

Killua sucks in a desperate breath and waits a few seconds to steady his heartbeat before releasing his intuitive electricity. He loosens the tie enough to breathe, hesitating for a few moments before pulling it further away from his neck in disgust. Inwardly ranking ties on the same level of danger as Illumi and most of the Phantom Troupe, he undoes the button of his white collar as well after a moment of contemplation.

"Much better," he says, patting a hand on his collarbone. "Let's go, then."

"Yeah!" Gon grins and takes Killua's hand, pulling them both out of the bathroom and through their motel room. "Let's go! Kurapika and Leorio probably have been waiting for a while now."

Killua nearly trips in his slacks, caught up in Gon's haste. Gon's hand tightens around his own for a second, tugging him forward, but it's just enough to help Killua regain his balance and hold him steady.

"Gon, what's it really matter if we're a few more seconds late -"

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices the elevator, patiently waiting with open doors, as they thunder down the hallway. "Wait, you missed the elevator - do you realize we are _fourteen floors _from the lobby -"

He might as well be talking to a brick wall for the fat lot of good it was doing him.

Killua tugs on Gon's sleeve and even flicks his head for good measure. "Jeez, Gon, at least slow down a bit _- _or wait a second - _Gon!"_

Gon laughs - a bright, free laugh - and Killua knows he can't object to it in any dimension. "But they're waiting!" he says, his voice bouncing in excitement like the rest of him.

"We'll get there faster if we take the elevator!"

No response.

Killua groans. "_Gon!"_

"_Killua!" _Gon mimics, laughing once more.

Killua releases an exasperated sigh, but despite his wishes, he feels a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Again, Killua feels that sense of contentment settle over him that only seems to come when he's with Gon. It feels safe and happy and warm, and after a while of listening to Gon's footsteps on the soft red carpet, he decides that there isn't anything wrong with rushing down fourteen floors via stairs - however troublesome it is.

So Killua releases a resigned sigh, throws up his free hand, and says, "Fine! You win. Let's just hurry up and go."

Gon cheers. "But you know, Killua, we're already going." Gon suddenly looks back and grins. "You just had to agree."

Killua speeds up and rubs his knuckles into Gon's dark hair. "You little brat…!"

Gon just laughs again and runs faster.

By the time they screech to a stop in front of a bewildered Kurapika, their faces are flushed and they're short of breath - but Gon's smile never falters.

Kurapika only needs to take a quick once-over of the pair before he sighs, asking Killua, "Why didn't you stop him?"

Killua simply gives a shrug with the tiniest of smiles dancing on his lips. "It's Gon," he says. "What do you expect me to do?"

Kurapika sighs again and ushers them out the door. "Children," he mutters.

Gon immediately protests, "We're not children! We're almost adults!"

As he did when they rushed down the stairs, Gon starts pulling Killua along as their conversation dissolves into a one-sided argument with Kurapika.

Killua focuses on the swaying rhythm of their connected hands. Gon's hand is by no means perfect. It's calloused at odd places, somewhat sweaty, and his veins pulse against Killua's palm; but it reminds him of the adventures they shared and how Gon is still alive despite all the dangers they've faced. With his fingers entwined with Gon's, he feels a warm and steady strength.

Killua tightens his grip, thinking with all his heart, _This must be what home feels like._

* * *

When they arrive at the ball, Killua is expecting a lot of things - glamour, a fancy-ass room, grandeur on a global scale - but he doesn't expect some things. For example, Gon's dad in the corner sipping leisurely at his cocktail and clad in a _suit, _hair tamed for once and out of the usual hat-beanie. He also isn't expecting Hisoka whispering in what seems to be a flirtatious manner to his blank-faced brother _Illumi._

Oh _god, _he'll _never _be able to erase that from his mind.

He does expect the round tables scattered around the edge of the room and the serving tables with fancy foods and drinks - probably spiked - pushed against one wall. There's even a stage in all its glory, opposite of the double-door entrance. Not to mention the spiral staircase descending down to the stage. A fucking _spiral staircase._

At this point, he can't even remember the reason he came here.

"Come on," Kurapika murmurs, grabbing him by the crook of his arm, "let's get a seat."

Killua nods and walks mechanically to whatever table Kurapika ushers him to. In his peripheral vision, he can see Gon greeting Senritsu enthusiastically, engulfing her in a bear hug. She almost squeaks in surprise but manages to pat Gon back, a small smile blossoming on her lips.

It's not just Senritsu who comes up to their group of four to greet them; it looks like almost every Hunter they've met and talked to at least once is present. Even Shoot deigns to make his way over to greet Gon and he can see Morel walking over with a high-five for Gon and a bear hug for Leorio.

Absentmindedly, Killua excuses himself from the reunion-fest and strides to the serving tables. He loves his friends, he truly does - but it's at times like this that it feels as if looking on from a distance would be best. He's not exactly good at making conversation whenever about whatever like Gon is, doesn't have the quiet charisma that Kurapika has, or the boisterous and caring attitude that draws people to Leorio. He's social in his own way, but he's not the type to hang around ten people at once. No, sometimes it just feels better to have some breathing space.

Leaning against the wall, he watches the hundreds of pairs and couples dancing across the floor in time with the music and immediately has a silent panic attack.

Right. He almost forgot.

What with Gon and the ties and the friends-thing and _Gon, _he hasn't given too much thought into the whole _dancing _thing.

Dancing.

Him.

Killua.

As if.

But him being at a ball was equally implausible - yet here he is. Granted, it took three weeks, sixteen pounds of chocolate, four packages of ChocoRobo-kuns, and the combined force of Kurapika, Leorio, _and _Gon's pestering to get him here; but he's here and doesn't have a flying fuck on how to dance.

"Do I really need to dance?" Killua asks when Gon materializes at his side.

"Yes," Gon says firmly, handing him a glass of what seems to be wine.

Killua wordlessly takes his and Gon's glass and sets it behind him on the table.

"But really," he says, deflecting Gon's grabs around his back with ease, "there's no requirement or rule that says dancing is _absolutely _necessary. I don't really want to dance with anyone, anyway."

"But you need to anyway," Gon says. He tries once more to snatch his glass before slumping in resignation. He gives Killua a hard look. "It's called _common courtesy." _

Killua curses inwardly. He should _not _have given Gon that weapon. "Well, yeah, but that's different -"

Gon claps his hands together. "Okay, decision time!"

Killua groans. "What now?"

He doesn't like the sudden grin that stretches across Gon's face.

Gon holds up a finger. "One: you give my glass back -"

"_Hell _no," Killua says right off the bat. He shudders when memories of last time surface. "It's alcohol, and you _know _what happened the last time somebody let you drink it. You tore down _five buildings _and _threw a cat _from a half cup of beer _-"_

"_Or," _Gon says, dragging the word out for five syllables and flashing a devious grin at Killua, "you can dance."

Damn.

_Dammit. _

_Goddammit. _This was not what he expected when he was wheedled into coming here. This isn't even _close _to being stuck between a rock and a hard place - this is a death trap with no chance of survival.

"Dammit, Gon," Killua says. "You know that isn't fair."

"So is taking away my glass," Gon shoots back.

"_FIVE BUILDINGS, GON," _Killua reiterates. "_FIVE. AND A CAT." _

"Technically, it was four and a half," Gon says. "They still had enough to rebuild when I crashed into the bank."

"Fine," Killua agrees. "Four and a half. But four and a half buildings is a hell lot more than most people will _ever _tear down in their lifetimes because of a cup of _beer_, Gon -"

"Even more technically, that would mean I'm not most people."

"Holy _fuck, _Gon." His hands make his way up to his head; whether he wants to rip his hair out of his roots or slam his head into the nearest wall, he's not sure. "Do you not get the point of why I refuse to give you _any _type of alcohol?!"

"Because you're being mean."

"_NO." _He has to take a deep breath before he starts again for fear of screaming and slamming the nearest tray into Gon's head."It's because for the first time in my life, I'm actually worried about the safety of the general public. And cats."

Gon pouts. "But you're still being mean."

"_Cats, _Gon. Cats."

"I said I was sorry after I got him out of the chimney!"

Killua groans and puts his face in his hands. "What will it take for you to not drink the wine?"

"Dancing!"

It's then that Killua notices the unusually bright gleam in Gon's amber eyes. Killua narrows his eyes at him. "I'm just asking, but this can't possibly be a plan... Right, Gon?"

"Of course not, Killua…"

Killua eyes Gon warily before releasing another groan. "Why can't you just kill me and get it over with?"

"Because it's fun to see you suffer!"

"What?"

Gon laughs and fingers his tie nervously. "Nothing!"

"_Gon…"_

Gon pouts. "I just really want to dance with you, Killua! Is that so bad?"

Killua's cheeks immediately heat up. _Hell yeah, it's bad. This will be a fucking disaster._

But the longer he looks at Gon with his amber-gold eyes and pleading expression, the more he's starting to realize that he really, really, _really _wants to dance with Gon.

It just takes one more look at Gon's begging puppy-eyes and his refusal has become a thing of the past.

Killua sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "I just have do one song, right?"

Gon grins. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Gon grabs his hand and without further ado, proceeds to drag them out into the _dead center _of the ballroom. Killua glances around. "Um, Gon?"

"Hm?"

Killua sighs. "It's nothing."

Gon stares at him and tilts his head, a lock of black hair falling over his forehead. "Are you okay, Killua? You're looking a bit pale."

Killua scoffs. "Yeah, I'm fine." He waves it off and shrugs. "Whatever."

Gon looks utterly gleeful.

Killua glares at him. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!" Gon protests, a flicker of a smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah, yeah," Killua says. "Let's just get this show on the road."

Gon smiles, then puts his hand on Killua's _waist._

Killua immediately flushes and shoves Gon's hands away. "Whoa, wait, what are you doing?"

Gon arches his eyebrows. "Dancing."

"Are you sure?" Killua asks. "Are you _really _sure?"

"Yes," Gon says with exasperation. "Look around. That's how you dance."

Killua does exactly that. He takes a good, long look at the pairs sweeping across the floor, and it hits him that something about this position isn't right. The hand on the waist, taking steps forward, the one taking the _lead_. Meaning…

"Wait, why am _I _the girl?" Killua demands.

"We'll switch later," Gon says. A sudden, mischievous grin spreads across his lips. "Now are we going to dance or am I throwing some cats today?"

"You are not allowed to throw cats of any number at any time," Killua says. "Let's dance."

Gon sets his hand back on Killua's waist. He has to suppress a shudder at Gon's touch because despite everything they've gone through together, it's the first time Gon has ever touched him like this, so intimately and gently - besides the usual bear-hug attacks.

Gon picks up Killua's hand and lays it on his shoulder. Killua swallows and averts his eyes from Gon's imploring gaze.

In hindsight, this was not a good idea. This was a Very Bad Idea - with capital letters.

Then, Gon takes Killua's other hand and delicately - as if he were handling a piece of fragile china - entwines their fingers together. Killua stares at their interlocked hands for a long moment before dragging his gaze back up to Gon whose only response is to give Killua a soft, questioning smile. It almost feels like he is asking for permission.

Not for the dance, but for something else. Something much, much bigger.

Killua stares and stares and stares. He can't stop staring because it's ridiculous and unbelievable that Gon could possibly think this. He knows of the kindness that Gon is capable of - he's known since that first, fateful day in the Hunter Exam. But this scares him just as much - if not more - because not once has it occurred to him that Gon could be capable of this too.

This cruelty. This _love. _

No, that's not completely accurate.

Killua has known for years now, back when they thought the world was just another adventure to take on together and consequently had their dreams shattered by a severed arm under the moonlight. He has witnessed what Gon is capable of throwing away for a person he barely knows, _who _he is willing to cast aside for such a selflessly selfish reason.

And it is there, amongst the twirling couples all around, he realizes that in Gon's eyes, Killua is someone he can throw away everything for.

Killua thinks he doesn't _want_ to love Gon the way he does - hopelessly and completely - but he knows that it's too late. Under the sparkling chandelier's light, he knows that it has been too late for a long time.

Taking a slow breath, he moves forward, closing the large gap between them. He ignores the surprise in Gon's bright amber eyes, grips Gon's hand tight, and asks, "Well? Are you going to dance with me or what?"

With this question, Killua has given the okay, the unsaid, _Yes, I'll trust you with everything I have. _

Judging by the beaming smile that spreads across his lips, Gon has heard the message loud and clear.

"Yeah," Gon says, squeezing Killua's hand tight. "Let's dance, Killua."

* * *

"Are you sure we're supposed to be this close?" Killua asks for what must be the umpteenth time.

Gon huffs a sigh. "Yes, I'm sure. Now look at your feet."

"Okay," Killua says, staring at his feet obediently. "I'm trusting you."

A smile spreads across Gon's lips, mirroring the sheer happiness and warmth that springs up in his chest when Killua says those words. "Yeah, you can trust me," he says, holding Killua's hand even more securely. "We even changed rooms because you felt uncomfortable with everybody staring."

Killua huffs. "I didn't say anything. You moved us to the theater on your own."

Gon raises an eyebrow. "Then do you want to go back to the -"

"No!" Killua interrupts. He takes a moment to compose himself. "No. I'm fine here."

Gon grins. "See? What are you getting all worked up for?"

Killua mumbles something indecipherable. Gon's grin grows wider.

Gon squeezes Killua's hand to get his attention. "Now, it's front-two-three, left-two three, right-two-three… Yup, just like that. One-two-three, one-two- _ow, ow, ow -"_

"Sorry, sorry -"

Gon waves it off and tries not to wince. "It's fine! It doesn't hurt at all!"

"It's so obvious when you're lying, Gon…"

Gon laughs in response. "Sorry? Well, okay, let's start again," he says. "Take the lead and be more assertive, Killua! Be more confident in your steps! Otherwise I really _will_ put you in a dress... but on second thought, that sounds like a pretty good idea -"

He abruptly finds a polished shoe crushing his toes.

"_Ow -"_

"How's that for assertive, idiot -"

Gon would pout if he wasn't writhing under the pain of Killua's foot. "It _hurts, _Killua!" he whines childishly.

Killua slowly sets his foot back on the ground. "Serves you right."

Gon sticks out his tongue. He doesn't care if he looks like a child; this will always be his go-to response when arguing with Killua.

Killua sticks out his tongue too. "You too, idiot."

Gon huffs. "Whatever. Let's start again."

"Yeah, yeah," Killua says, his blue-eyed gaze already falling down to the floor of the stage. "So it goes like... front-two-three... left-two-three... back-two-three... right-two-three…"

Gon smiles at the look of deep concentration on Killua's face. "Yeah. Nice going, Killua."

An idea suddenly comes to mind and Gon knows his smile has taken a turn towards twisted.

He finds himself not minding. It's gone this far, so why not take it further? At this point, Gon cannot find a single spark of regret or remorse.

Gon takes a step back and loosens his grip on Killua's hand. Ignoring his puzzled expression, he says, "Killua, lift your arm."

Killua lifts his arm with no small amount of wariness. "Now what?" he asks.

Gon grins. "Now we twirl!"He whoops as he spins beneath Killua's arm in glee.

Even while spinning, he can see the alarm in Killua's face as clear as day. His blue eyes are wide, shoulders stiff, and at this moment, he resembles"Gon, slow down a bit, you're spinning too fast-" Killua lurches forward as he loses his grip on Gon's hand. Oblivious, Gon continues spinning with an insane cackle occasionally spilling out of his lips. "Whoa, whoa, wait - you're gonna get dizzy - screw that, you're going to _fall - _Gon, stopstop_stop - _STOP FOR THE LOVE OF _- _oh _fuck - _shit shit _shit -"_

Gon feels the world around him tilt abruptly and flails his arms as he loses his balance. He calls out randomly, making an incomprehensible sound when he falls to the ground.

After moments pass with no expected impact, Gon takes a small peek at the floor, blinks, and opens his eyes completely. He can immediately tell his legs are tangled with Killua's in a mass of limbs and black pants. Gon wonders how far he had to trip to get them like that.

Flicking his gaze up, he spots their hands above Killua's head, still entwined tightly. Gon bites back a smile and slowly, he brings his eyes to Killua's face.

From his position on Killua's chest, he hears both his and Killua's heart beating loud and fast like a drum - it only beats faster when Gon pushes himself up with one hand, bringing their faces closer than ever. It makes him feel almost light-headed, dizzy with the adrenaline that should only appear when he's fighting.

Apparently, it happens when he's with Killua, too.

Besides their rapidly beating hearts, the first thing Gon notices is the shock of startled blue eyes staring back at him. They look bright, brighter than they ever have against the stark black of the floor and against Killua's silver locks splayed out in a mess on his forehead. Slowly, Gon realizes exactly how _close _they are to each other and their rather compromising position. His cheeks begin to heat up just as Killua's does.

"Wa- wa-" Killua stammers, looking as if he wants to explode.

Gon tilts his head in confusion. "Wa?"

"Wa-Water break!" Killua blurts out, nearly shoving Gon off him in his haste to get out of the room. Gon watches as Killua speeds to the doors in a record time of two seconds, opens the door, and calls out, "I'll be right back!"

The door slams shut behind him.

Gon nods belatedly and makes a faint sound of acknowledgement in the back of his throat that might be a "sure," or a strangled bird, staring dazedly at the doors where Killua disappeared. He waits a second to make sure Killua's gone for real before his shoulders unwind and slump.

_I can't believe that just happened, _Gon thinks, covering his blushing face with both hands. Unbidden, embarrassed noises sprout from the back of his throat. _Oh my god, oh god, did that really just happen?_

His hands are shaking - hell, _everything _is shaking - and it's as if his heart might burst from the rate it's pounding in his chest. The floor nearly spins around him and he knows that if he wasn't already kneeling on the ground, he would have lost his balance again.

Touching his fingers to his chest, Gon takes a deep breath and thinks, _Oh, so this is love. _

He doesn't hate the feeling.

* * *

"Gon? Killua?" Kurapika calls, head turning every which way as he runs through the hallways. "Gon? Killua?"

He stops every so often to pop his head through a door and check for the black-white-hair duo, but every time he has been met with an empty, dark room.

_Where are they? _he thinks as he calls out their names once more. _What's the point of the plan if you can't even spy on them to see where it goes? Why even make a plan if you lose track of them? What a waste. _

Kurapika discovered the absence of the two teenagers some twenty minutes ago when he was chatting leisurely with Senritsu. With a hasty apology, he put down his drink and set out immediately to find them, lest they do something and him not be there to witness it.

Of course the father of their family (would that make Kurapika the mother?) followed him as soon as he spotted Kurapika walking out of the ballroom.

_And even now, he won't let me find them alone, _Kurapika thinks, poking his head into another room. He closes the door and starts running again. _Not that I mind; but honestly, he could be a protective bear for how he acts. _

"Kurapika? Where are you?"

_And speak of the devil. _

"Over here," Kurapika answers.

A tall, lanky figure appears from the dark hall, running his hand through a mass of gelled black hair. "I searched through the entire western wing." Leorio shakes his head. "Nothing. How's your search going?"

Kurapika gestures at the empty room. "Obviously, not too well," he says and starts walking to the next room. Leorio follows. "There's only one room left in the eastern wing, if my memory serves correct. But they can't possibly be in here, it's a -"

Leorio opens the door. Music filters in through the hallway.

"- theater," finishes Kurapika lamely. He almost smacks himself in the head for his sheer idiocy, but that would be counter-productive and settles for a long-suffering sigh instead. "Of course. I forgot that Gon's the romantic one."

Leorio grins down at him for a second before returning his gaze to the stage. "You have to admit that they're adorable," he says, eyes fixed on the two moving in unison across the stage. "Even Killua."

Kurapika hums in agreement. "I'm quite surprised. For a beginner, his movements are fairly smooth. Gon must be a good teacher."

Leorio gets halfway through a nod before he jerks and whips his head around to face Kurapika. His glasses nearly fall off his face. "Wait, he's a beginner?!"

"Yeah," Kurapika says. "You didn't know?"

"Damn right I didn't know!" Leorio exclaims. "He never told me!"

"He never told me either," Kurapika says. "I doubt assassins needed ballroom dancing as a part of their training and I know for a fact that Gon wouldn't give him the time to take lessons while they traveled. On the off chance he did, I would know about it because Gon would definitely have a difficult time persuading Killua to do so and would most likely come to me for help and advice."

Leorio sputters. "Why wouldn't he come to me? I'm just as reliable as you are!"

"Sure," Kurapika agrees readily. "But - pardon my language - you don't know shit when it comes to romance, Leorio."

"Oh, really?" Leorio's gaze is challenging.

Kurapika stares back calmly. "Yes."

Without another word, Kurapika finds a large hand gripping his collar, pulling him closer to Leorio in one powerful surge, and -

_Oh. _

Kurapika blinks, then slowly lets his eyes fall shut.

Leorio's lips are dry, chapped, and awkward against his own, but Kurapika thinks that it's still the most sincere and sweetest kisses he has ever received. It feels warm, comforting, and he can still feel Leorio's hand holding his collar. Moments pass in silence and he finds that hand slowly loosening his grip on his collar and making its way up to entangle his fingers in Kurapika's blond locks.

When they break apart after a few seconds, Leorio has the smuggest smirk he has ever seen painted on his face. Kurapika's too busy catching his breath to care.

"How's that for unromantic?" Leorio asks proudly. "What'd ya think of _that, _Kurapika?"

Kurapika presses his fingers to his still-tingling lips before he blinks and hides a smile behind his hand. "I think my plan was a success."

Leorio's mouth hangs open for a very, very long time after that, but they find other uses for it later that night.

* * *

_All in all, _Leorio thinks four hours later, changed and back in their motel room, _today was not a bad day. _

In fact, it's the complete opposite. He saw Killua dancing and dressed formally for _once_, he got a kiss or eight out of Kurapika, and…

"Killua!" Gon whines, words slurring together, "dance with me!"

Gon is drunk off his ass, which is always a good thing.

Killua groans and pushes half-heartedly against Gon's chest. Gon tightens his hold around Killua's neck, a lazy smile on his face. He fits the image of a koala perfectly.

Killua bats at Gon's arms, face as far as possible from Gon's. "Get off me, you idiot!"

"But Killua," Gon drawls. Leorio thinks he even sees tears starting to form. "Don't you love me?"

"W-well, tha- that's-" Killua stammers, face reddening, "I-I don't -"

"So you don't love me?" Gon asks. His bottom lip starts to tremble.

He most definitely is on the verge of tears now.

Leorio stifles a snicker at Killua's predicament and has to try even harder not to flat-out cackle when Gon looks at him and sends him a discreet wink.

_That ingenious kid. Brilliant. Utterly brilliant, Gon. _

Leorio knows he was right in thinking that Gon was one of those people who could take over the world twice over as soon as Killua blushes. "Well, I guess I do love you," he admits grudgingly.

Gon breaks out into a wide grin and nuzzles Killua with his head. "I love you too, Killua! More than anything!"

Killua looks almost pained when he pats Gon's head and says, "Yeah. Me too, Gon."

_It's at that point,_ Leorio thinks, deciding to make his presence known. "Awww," he cooes. "Who's the most adorable kid in the world? Killua is! Killua is! How cute!"

Killua sends him a dirty look but doesn't stop patting Gon's hair. "Shut up, old man. You can't even get a date."

Leorio only grins in response and winks back at Gon's devious smile.

Killua narrows his eyes.

A moment later, Kurapika pokes his head into the room with four bottles of water. "Did I miss anything?"

Immediately, Leorio grabs him by the tie and drags him into a slow, long kiss. When he pulls away, Kurapika looks vaguely pleased and dazed at the same time, Killua's face is turning green, and Gon gives a barely audible "whoohoo" in Killua's arms.

"How's that for a date, kid?" Leorio asks and he knows he looks more smug than a preening peacock. "_Get on my level." _

"I think I'm going to be sick," Killua mutters. "I really think I'm going to be sick. Someone get me a bucket."

"I want two cats this time, Killua!" Gon chirps. "Two!"

"NOBODY IS GETTING ANY CATS UNTIL THEY'RE ALL SOBER," Killua says, almost loud enough to be considered yelling. "_NOBODY." _

He's _still _patting Gon's head.

Leorio and Kurapika exchange amused looks.

"I suppose it's safe to assume that nothing new happened, then," Kurapika says, plopping himself down next to Leorio. "A shame. My poor plan. It was created for nothing."

Leorio watches Gon tackle-hug Killua before untangling himself in record speed and reaching out for two cats in the vicinity. Killua scrambles upright and stretches his hand out to Gon, a protest forming on his lips. By then, it's too late and Gon has already thrown two cats halfway across the city.

Gon claps his hands in delight and drapes himself over Killua again.

"Well, probably not everything you wanted to happen," Leorio finally says. Kurapika furrows his eyebrows and cocks his head at Leorio. Pulling Kurapika closer in answer, he smiles and watches the two teenagers fondly.

"Killua!" Gon says brightly, sounding completely sober. "I love you!"

Killua has time to get out a strangled, "What?"

Gon wraps his arms around Killua's shoulders, pulling him closer until their lips crash together. And then Gon is kissing the _hell _out of Killua like there's no tomorrow, tanned arms reaching up to tug on his silver locks. Killua blinks once, then twice, eyes wide, before his eyes flutter shut and he brings Gon even closer.

Suddenly, Gon pulls back. "Your hair's soft," he says, grinning. "Like a cat's."

Killua almost growls and rolls his eyes. "Shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

Gon has no trouble complying.

"But something most definitely happened tonight," Leorio continues, unsurprised. "I'm content with that."

Kurapika releases a startled laugh and relaxes in Leorio's embrace. "I think so, too."

_A very good night, indeed._

**end.**


End file.
